


Zeroyalchaos Oneshot Book

by An_Omen_Retold



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Omen_Retold/pseuds/An_Omen_Retold
Summary: I'm bored & want to write.Leave your requests on the first chapter only.
Relationships: Anthony | ChilledChaos & Steven | ZeRoyalViking, Anthony | ChilledChaos/Steven | ZeRoyalViking
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Request Format**

**First:** _For chapter clarity proposes_

💔 - Angst

❣️ - Fluff

💘 - Hurt & Comfort

🖤 - AU

🎶 - Songfic

**Second:**

Your Prompt

_Note: This is the only chapter I will accept requests on. If you request on any other chapter your request will be deleted._


	2. Progress List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm using this chapter to state the progress of all of your requests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be updated as requests come in.

  * Macs - 🖤💘 The Ghost of You [Is Haunting Me] - W.I.P.
  * TwoTragedies - Untitled - Not Started
  * SilverSprinklez10 - 🖤❣ - Not Started



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta-reader [raakxhyr on tumblr] for putting up with my bullshit. Check them out if you want.


End file.
